rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neopolitan/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Neo turnaround.png|Neopolitan turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Twitter B4mRBEUCQAANZir.jpg|Neo has gone insane... Neo alt outfit tweet.jpg|Neo can be seen on the upper right screen Merchandise RWBY_Villains_800.png|Neo on the RWBY Villains poster Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 18.png|Neo watching Roman unveil the Atlesian Paladin in the Volume 2 Trailer Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1931.png|Neo in her disguise ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00020.png Manga Chapters Manga 15, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan.jpg|Neo, Emerald, and Mercury making a cameo in Chapter 15. Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00002.PNG CQ x RWBY 00003.PNG CQ x RWBY 00014.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 1 Roman's Revenge Chibi_20_00015.png|He's still mad about getting killed off. Chibi_20_00016.png Chibi_20_00017.png Chibi_20_00018.png Chibi_20_00019.png Chibi_20_00020.png Chibi_20_00021.png Chibi_20_00024.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00023.png Chibi 21 00026.png Chibi 21 00031.png Chibi 21 00032.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00002.png Chibi 23 00003.png Chibi 23 00004.png Chibi 23 00020.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00015.png Chibi 24 00016.png Chibi 24 00017.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions NeoTransition.gif Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00011.png Chibi2 02 00012.png Chibi2 02 00013.png Chibi2 02 00014.png Chibi2 02 00015.png Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Chibi2 02 00018.png Chibi2 02 00019.png Chibi2 02 00020.png Chibi2 02 00021.png Chibi2 02 00022.png Chibi2 02 00023.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00022.png Chibi2 03 00023.png Chibi2 03 00024.png Chibi2 03 00028.png Chibi2 03 00034.png Chibi2 03 00035.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00002.png Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00012.png Chibi2 07 00014.png Chibi2 07 00016.png Chibi2 07 00017.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00010.png Chibi2 09 00011.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Painting the Town... Neopolitan entering the stage.png|Neo entering the stage from behind the curtain hiding the Atlesian Paladin. V2 04 00030.png|Neo, at the White Fang faction meeting with Roman Torchwick. NeoBrownEyesReplacement.png|A clear view of Neo's eye color during the White Fang meeting. V2 04 00077.png|Neo just dropping in prior to intercepting Yang's attack. V2 04 00078.png|Neo, blocking a blast from Ember Celica. V2 04 00079.png|Neo and Roman Torchwick. RomanSalute.png|A view of Neo from behind. NeoCuteCurtsey.png|Neo bows before her and Roman's great escape. NeoUmbrellaShield.png|Neo, shielding herself and Roman from Yang's attack V2 04 00080.png|An illusion wall cracks into pieces. No Brakes V2_11_00036.png NeoStanding.png V2_11_00037.png|Neopolitan's height compared to Yang. V2_11_00038.png|Neo smiling. V2_11_00039.png V2_11_00040.png V2_11_00041.png|Neo taunting Yang. V2_11_00057.png RWBY Wiki Neo's Killing Blow.png|Neo's attempt at a finishing blow. V2_11_00058.png V2_11_00060.png|Neo, expressing fear of Raven Screenshots - Volume 3 Round One V3e1 69.png|Neo's disguise. V3e1 70.png|Guess who? V3e1 71.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00117.png|Neo's other disguise. V3 07 00118.png|Neo changes her eyes to reveal herself. PvP V3 09 00123.png V3 09 00124.png|Neopolitan frees Roman Torchwick. V3 09 00131.png|Roman Torchwick being pleased about his escape. Battle of Beacon V3_10_00102.png V3_10_00122.png V3_10_00123.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00006.png|Costume change V3 11 00007.png V3 11 00050.png V3 11 00052.png V3 11 00054.png V3 11 Ruby vs Neo Roman.png V3 11 00059.png V3 11 00060.png V3 11 00062.png VE 11 Neo Blade.png|The slow ominous walk. VE 11 Neo Blade 2.png VE 11 Neo Blade 3.png V3 11 00063.png V3 11 00064.png|Neo is literally blown away by Ruby. Category:Image Gallery Category:Neopolitan images